


this

by classyfeline



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Summer Palace, boys in love being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classyfeline/pseuds/classyfeline
Summary: Damen and Laurent enjoy a morning in each other's company while at the Summer Palace.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	this

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've written in a very long time so be gentle ^_^

"What are you smiling at?"

"You, of course," said Damen.

Laurent raised one, perfectly shaped, golden eyebrow and rolled over so that he was lying on his stomach. The movement caused the thin, white sheet to fall even lower on his naked body and Damen's eyes were drawn to the glorious expanse of Laurent's pale, lightly muscled, back and the upward slope of his beautiful backside.

Laurent rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he gazed up at Damen with lazy amusement. "And why, may I ask, are you smiling at me?"

Damen's smile broadened,. He leaned in so that his face was now only a mere few inches away from his lover's. "Why do you think?"

"I don't know? Do I have something on my face?"

"Just your mouth." Damen pressed his lips to Laurent's in a quick, soft kiss. "You're beautiful mouth." He cupped Laurent's cheek with one large hand as he trailed his lips up to the tip of Laurent's nose. "And you're elegant nose." He planted a kiss to each of Laurent's cheekbones. "You're perfectly sculpted cheekbones." He feathered his lips over Laurent's eyelids which had fluttered closed. "You're captivating, blue eyes." And finally, he pressed a kiss to Laurent's forehead. "And you're classical brow that shields your magnificent mind."

Laurent pulled away just enough to give Damen a bemused look. "Who would have thought my dear brute could be so soppy first thing in the morning."

"Just for you."

"I should hope so, otherwise I might have some hard questions for you." Laurent's tone feigned indifference but the pretty blush on his cheeks said otherwise. "You seem to be in an especially good mood this morning. What's the occasion?"

Laurent asked that as if Damen needed an occasion to be able to show his affections so openly. To show Laurent just how deeply and hopelessly in love he was with him.

If there was an occasion, it was simply that Damen was happy. After months of fighting against those who wanted to steal their kingdoms and take their lives. Of watching out for trickery and deceit, of believing that he could only ever have a kingdom or this, never both, well, it was more than enough to make Damen's heart burst with joy.  
He was here with Laurent, in the Summer Palace they had talked about one moonlit night while on the way to the Kingsmeet. They were both alive and whole. They had their kingdoms and they had each other. They had the luxury to laze about for days with the only pressing matter being when they would get up out of bed and send for breakfast. It was everything he had ever wanted since Damen had first realised just how he felt about Laurent.

It was midmorning and the two of them were currently lying in the wide double bed of the master bedroom together. The sheets that tangled around their bodies was the only thing that covered their nudity (barely). The cool sea breeze that blew in from the balcony and open archways was a pleasant sensation against Damen's bare skin.

Laurent sat up, stretching his arms above his head in an elegant fashion. "I suppose we better get up," he said.

"And why should we do that?" Damen asked as he settled himself even further into the plush, white pillows.

"Because it is midmorning?" Laurent said it as if Damen was being unspeakably daft. "Do you really plan for us to just remain in this bed all day?"

It was endearing that Laurent, fiendishly intelligent Laurent, couldn't seem to think about why they could, in fact, stay in bed all day.

"Not the whole day," said Damen. He sat up so that he could wrap his arms around Laurent from behind. Damen's broad chest pressing to Laurent's lithe back. "But perhaps, for just a few more hours."

"Oh?" Laurent turned his head to look at Damen from over his shoulder, bringing their lips within kissing distance. "And just what would we do in that time?"

Damen grinned. "I can think of something."

Laurent's warm breath ghosted over Damen's lips as he spoke. "Well then, why don't you go ahead and show me?"

Gladly.

Eliminating the scant inches of space between their lips, Damen captured Laurent's mouth in a kiss.

The kiss was slow and chaste at first, but soon turned deeper. Hungrier. Laurent bit down, somewhat timidly, on Damen's lower lip, drawing a gasp out of him.

After kissing with ferocious abandon for what felt like an age, Damen broke away so that he could trail his lips along Laurent's jaw line, down his throat.

"Damen," Laurent breathed his name out on a breathy gasp as Damen closed his mouth around a patch of skin on the side of his neck and sucked.

Desire was stirring quickly and intensely in the pit of Damen's stomach. He was completely roused by the time he pushed Laurent back onto the bed. He could feel own Laurent's desire pressing, warm and hard against him as Damen lowered his body on top of his.

He was looking up at Damen with lust-darkened blue eyes. A burning flush painted his cheekbones, his soft, pink lips slightly swollen from their kissing.

As always, Damen couldn't help but think about how beautiful Laurent looked like this. How he was always the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes upon, but that his beauty was especially captivating during the moments when they made love, when he lowered his walls completely.

How lucky Damen was to have him.

He licked at the long line of Laurent's throat before placing a line of kisses down his flushed, heaving chest.

"Ah . . . Damen," Laurent moaned when Damen took one of his pinked nipples into his mouth.

He loved the way Laurent reacted when he used his mouth on his nipples. The back arching. The head tossing. The quiet moans that escaped his lips. It all went straight to Damen's already aching cock.

It felt like an eternity, a glorious eternity, before Damen's oiled fingers were pushing inside Laurent.

"Damen," Laurent panted after a while. "That-- That's enough. I'm . . . Ready."

"Are you sure?" asked Damen, even though he felt almost overcome with the need to be truly inside Laurent.

"Yes. Fuck, just-- Fuck me already, Damen . . ."

Not needing to be told twice, Damen took hold of his painfully hard cock and lined it up with Laurent's entrance.

"Damen . . . "

Everything was hot. Lust burned him from the inside out as he pushed slowly but steadily into Laurent's tight heat.

Laurent cried out, his back arching and his arms coming up to wrap themselves around Damen's neck, pulling him down so that their sweat slicked bodies were pressed together. Damen waited only a moment before he gave into his body's desire and started thrusting.

"Yes . . . Damen, yes."

It was good. It was so good. It was always so good when it was with Laurent. The pleasure was incredible. It was all consuming. It was what Damen now understood to be love. To be one with the person you cherished more than anything else in the world. It was beyond words.

"Laurent," Damen groaned close to that perfect ear. With each thrust he could feel himself drawing closer to his climax. "Tell me . . . tell me how you feel. Tell me it's good, Laurent . . . Laurent--"

"It's good," Laurent answered, his voice shaky and breathless. "Damen, it's so-- so good. You feel so good inside of me, Damen-- I-- Ah--"

Laurent's word combined with the feeling of Laurent, warm and tight around him, caused Damen to come then and there with a white hot intensity.

He waited a few moments to catch his breath before pulling out and rolling onto his side beside Laurent.

"That was," said Damen. "That was--"

"Amazing, I'll wager," said Laurent. "Judging by how hard you came."

Amazing. The word didn't even come close to describing just what making love to Laurent felt like.

Laurent cleared his throat. "It seems I've still yet to have the privilege, however."

Damen opened his eyes and looked down at Laurent's body to where he was still hard and leaking against his pale stomach.

A slow, sly smile curved up at the corners of Damen's mouth. "My apologies, Your Highness. I will remedy the situation right away."

The edges of Laurent's mouth curled up also. "See that you do."

He barely got the words out before Damen was already taking him into his mouth.

As those fingers curled into Damen's hair there was one thing he was sure of, and that was that Damen would never tire of bringing Laurent pleasure. He would spend the rest of his days making sure that Laurent felt desired and, most of all, loved, every day for the rest of their lives.


End file.
